Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic vehicle navigation systems.
Description of the Related Art
Navigation systems are provided in vehicles, such as automobiles, for providing assistance to occupants of the vehicles in finding their way to their destinations. The navigation system typically includes a global positioning system (GPS) that tracks the changing locations of the vehicle on the surface of the earth in real time. The navigation system also stores extensive map data that enables the navigation system to track the changing street locations of the vehicle based upon the GPS data. A video screen may display the mapping of streets in the vicinity of the vehicle, as well as the current location of the vehicle on the grid of interconnected roadways.
One difficulty associated with the above-described navigation systems is that the level of complexity of the display and interfaces is daunting for the casual user, and hence the navigation system may be especially difficult for a user to operate while driving. Also, the density of the visual information provided on the video screen, including a mapping of surrounding roads, may make comprehension difficult for a driver whose attention is primarily directed to the task of driving safely.
Another difficulty is that the world-wide map information requires a large amount of memory capacity to store, as well as considerable processing capability to display. These memory and processing requirements, together with the complexity of the user interfaces, result in a system that is too costly for many vehicle purchasers. The cost is further increased due to the road map data being proprietary information that the vehicle manufacturer must license from the owner of the information.
What is needed in the art is a vehicle navigation system that is less expensive and easier for a user to operate and comprehend.